The Cake Maker's Sin
by nadikist
Summary: She was a maker of cakes and goodies, he was the owner of an international architecture company. Though social class made a world of a difference to the press, it meant so little to them. Let's just say you had to have a sweet tooth to love her.


The Cake-Maker's Sin

Disclaimer- The only thing I truly own are these chips I'm eating and even that I borrowed ten cents from my sister….

Work, Work, Work, Work, Work and some sex occasionally. Ah he was a very tired and busy man. If he didn't know any better he'd have already thought he went insane. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get rid of the oncoming headache. Maybe he could call Yura to come relieve himself, get Kaede to look after Rin. There was so little time for one to enjoy them selves nowadays. The phone rang to give him an even tougher time…he just hoped it wasn't a certain cretin calling him.

"Hello?" alas the fates we're not kind to him.

"What the fuck are you still doing here asshole? You have to go pick up a certain girl remember? You're so lucky to have someone li-…Oi, are you listening? Oh no, don't you dare to…" Sesshoumaru hung the phone up. Grabbed his coat and his keys and dashed off. He'd take the long way to the parking lot, like he did always.

Everyday for the past year and a half he watched her. No that sounded creepy…Everyday he treated himself to gaze upon her beauty. No, was he obsessive compulsive? Okay, everyday he watched her make cakes through a window. There, he didn't sound creepy, nor did he sound fanatical. It was normal for people to stop and watch someone make a work of art (edible or not) through a window, he just did it everyday.

Though he had to say he didn't really watch the cakes as much as he watched the woman making them. How joy filled her eyes each time she placed the cake on display. Oh his heart, oh what she did to his heart! Though today like every Friday it was closed early. Every Friday was a normal day. Oh his heart, oh how she made it bleed every Friday. The man sighed, looking at the pitch black store.

The store was small. It had two tables for two, a display case and a shelf containing some stuffed animals for sale. Couldn't tell the difference if it were Rin's play room.

He never dared to enter it, the store that is. It looked so pure, so tidy so innocent. No sinner could stand there for a minute, and he sadly was one. So he would only look in, wanting so badly to go in. He could not touch something so innocent.

Once again he thought of Rin. He couldn't stand how she idolized him, how she loved him. He couldn't stand the fact that she knew nothing of what he had done or is doing. He had thought many times to give her up; he did not deserve such a daughter. Guilt became him when he looked at her childish smile. But he knew he could not do that to her, but one day she'd realize that he needed her more than she needed him. Though he'd hope that day never came.

Speaking of such a girl, he had better go and pick her up.

♥

There on the dewy grass of the entrance to an elementary school bawled a little girl. She was being patted on the back by an orange haired boy.

"Oh, Shippou-chan! He doesn't want Rin anymore; its b-b-because Rin's so weird and annoying. Yura-sama said such things to Rin. He will give Rin up so soon." The raven haired wailed.

"There, there Rin-chan, he will be here soon. He might have got late at work. You know grown-ups they're always busy doing stuff. He'll come for you Rin-chan!"

"But Shippou-chan he's never late for anything do you really t-th-think he'll come?" she asked uncertain of anything. She was so scared.

"I know so!" he puffed out his chest proudly. This action had seemed to calm down the little girl quite a bit.

"What about you Shippou-chan, where is your Okaa-sama? Otou-sama?" she asked looking around. They were the only ones left. Shippou gave Rin a small smile.

"Kagome-chan is always late!" he laughed. Rin flashed her toothy grin at him.

"Rin," a voice called. The children's heads perked up. There Rin saw a man with flowing silver hair and eyes of gold looking at her. Tears formed in her eyes. She got up and dashed over to him. She latched onto him like a disease, but a very cute lovable disease that'd you'd always want.

"Wahh-ah-ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin thought you weren't coming. Rin was so scared. Wahhh-ahhhh. Thank you for-for coming Sess-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl with such kind eyes, she missed him. Sesshoumaru's heart went all tingly. He felt so guilty for leaving the girl who was getting his pat leg all soaked. He'd made her cry. He kneeled to her level and gave her a tight hug. When he was with his daughter, he never wanted to go to work again.

"Gomen Rin, I am here now. I won't do that again. I am here, It's okay…its okay." He patted her back and soothed her. He felt her stop crying. She smiled into his shoulder and grinned. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he picked her up.

"Bye Shippou-Chan, I'll see you on Monday!" Sesshoumaru looked to the boy his daughter had just addressed. The boy smiled nervously under Sesshoumaru's intimidating stare. Rin was talking to a…boy… He glared at Shippou, and walked away carrying Rin who was still smiling at Shippou waving good bye. They buckled up and drove home.

Tonight Sesshoumaru would not call Yura. He asked Rin how her day was and listened to the little girl ramble on about they were making macaroni art and how the glue was so sticky that she had to wash her hands some many times.

"Rin," he said when she was finished, "Shall we get some ice cream?" The girl vigorously nodded her approval and cheered. Sesshoumaru just smiled.

♥

Shippou waited calmly on the grass looking at the sky. _'That one's a grasshopper, no now it looks more like flower…'_ He was brought out of his cloud guessing gam when he hear a woman's voice call out for him.

"Shippou-chan! Shippou-chan!" Her right arm was flailing at him to grab his attention. The small boy jumped right up and into her arms. They were both knocked down on the grass.

"You're late!" he stated, giving off a fake pout. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh, great and wondrous, Shippou-sama, how can you ever forgive this lowly one? How can this lowly one ever repay your kindness if you choose to forgive her?" Shippou thought about it as he offered his hand to pull her from the grass.

"Let's see how about some ice cream?" He smiled at her with his child-like innocence.

"Hai," she said.

They walked hand in hand off to taste some cold refreshing creamy goodness.

♥Nadi's Notes- Yay, another story! WOOOOOOT. Okay so this is a softer, mellower sort of story. It's not exactly like "The Wedding" but it does have sarcastic humor and stuff later. Reviews, comments, questions and criticism are all great to have. It's nice to know what you guys think of the first chapter so I can take it in a certain direction. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!

Love Nadi.


End file.
